


Dangerous Indeed

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this modern setting, Lavellan has one thing and one thing only on her mind… Getting Solas out of his suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Indeed

With tangled limbs and bright laughter the apartment door came to a close. “Vhenan.” Solas growled as he began to unbutton the black suit jacket pressed against his chest, “Was that truly necessary?”

“I think it was.” Lavellan grinned in return, the chestnut braid of her hair falling to her shoulders. She turned, the glitter of the blue evening gown she wore glittering even in the bare moonlight shining through the windows of their apartment, “I could not stand being at Celene’s for one more moment, not with you dressed like that.”

A wide grin crossed the elven man’s face, his brow heightening with amusement as he stripped off the jacket of his black suit, “Oh? I see I have an admirer.”

“Oh yes.” Lavellan replied pulling the dreamer in to the dark kitchen of their empty apartment, “It seems you have caught the eye of the Inquisitor my dear Solas. Dangerous indeed.”

“It seems I have.” he responded with a smirk, “Dangerous indeed.”

Slowly Lavellan unzipped the glittering gown she wore, her heels clicking on the snowy white tile of the floor. Falling to the cold floor in a heap, the fabric slipped from her thin shoulders uncovering the black laced undergarments she wore, the thin cloth clinging to her bronzed body like sweat to the skin.

A low, hungry growl emerged from Solas’s throat as he loosened the pressed tie from his neck, his hands finding the crisp fabric of his white shirt next. He stalked her, coming closer to the wild elf baring herself in their kitchen. His shirt feel to the floor entangling itself in with her gown, the loose fiber of his black slacks falling to the tile next to them.

She grinned, giggling playfully as her fade-touched hands unlocked the locked prison of the black bra surrounding her breasts. Pressing his bare chest to her back, Solas cupped the bare weights massaging the two just as a moan broke the seal of her lips.

She groaned. Her back arching to meet the dreamer’s toned chest. She reached, her hand raking over the smooth flesh of his bare crown, his own hand slipping past her breast and in to the tiny fabric of her laced panties. And just as those digits swept over her folds for the first time, it was no mere mew, or even a throaty moan to pass those perfectly pinked lips, but a low growl in turn, just as hungry as his had been.

He parted her with deft fingers, swirled around the tiny pearl situated between her thighs, coaxing out every last bit of dripping pleasure. Lavellan responded in kind, her body tensing, her knees weakening even as she stood in those black high heels.

“Don’t stop.” she pleaded through quickened breaths, the nipples upon her perked breasts standing in the cold wind of their apartment. He continued in the coaxing pleasure, his fingers soaked in nothing but her. He slipped a finger with in her as she steadied herself against the marble counter-top of their kitchen. Eager to follow in her command, Solas did not stop, could not stop until she was gripped with in the throws of bliss.

She tensed, the tender flesh of her backside curving perfectly against him, her hips riding those long digits in to oblivion. And when her body finally responded, her lips finally breaking open in a song of bliss… he was ready.

Solas took her in to his arms stripping away the soaked laced fabric from the crest of her thighs baring her bronzed flesh completely to the light of the moon. He lounged her upon that cold marble countertop her thighs spreading in response. With playfully toned legs the elf pulled Solas to her, their hips sealing over one another with a thrust.

Untying the tight chestnut braid of her hair Solas smoothed a hand through the wild locks, their lips meeting with all the passion of a reckless storm. Once more she smoothed a hand over his bare crown, his own lips moving to the nape of her neck and nipping upon it journeying upwards to the point of her ear.

His hands gripped upon her ample backside caressing the flesh situated in his grasp. With a gasp she pushed her hips to his taking his length with in her. Her body shook, a small tremor of a promise of what was to come. Her lips broke in to a moan, his hips having no other choice but to respond in kind beginning with a thrust forward drilling in to her center with perfect precision.

Their nude forms perfectly tangled in that kitchen. With every thrust of his hips in to her slick core, her inner muscles clenched harder and harder upon his length bringing the two closer to the edge. Her hands raked upon his back as his lips searched lower upon her body taking a perfectly perk nipple between his lips, his tongue swirling over the thing with a growl.

She was pure bliss, a passion that he could not tear himself away from. Her inner muscles clenched once more eliciting a groan to emerge from his lips and peppered her breasts with heated breath. Her back arched as one last time she sang her sirens song of bliss and pulled him in to the deep.

Together they jumped over the edge, her core ripping a climax from him just as she began to feel the tremors of release wash over her bronzed form. She laughed, breath still a luxury as those playfully toned things smoothed over his legs.

“Dangerous indeed.”


End file.
